


I'm Glad You're Safe

by queen_sinnamon



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Hints of Pain and Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_sinnamon/pseuds/queen_sinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Will find each other again after a battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Glad You're Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [picture](https://scontent.fmnl3-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/13775993_1147444518632611_7266587467617873941_n.jpg?oh=67f9c7c4cd40f4eca7dc548c3299fb76&oe=57EBF8C6). Enjoy! ♥

"Nico!" A voice yells over the moans and groans of pain around him, the injured and the dying creating a din that made him want to curl up and cry. Being a son of Hades, he should be used to it by now, but...it never got easy, no matter how many battles he'd been through.  
  
"Nico! Where are you!?" The voice, always so warm and cheerful, now full of worry, and it broke Nico's heart to hear it so.  
  
"Will! I'm here!" he called back, turning on the spot, looking for him, for that mop of golden curls, that smiling face blessed by sunshine (literally).  
  
What he saw didn't make sense. Blond curls matted with brown and red, dust and blood. Sun-kissed skin riddled with cuts and purpling bruises. And his face--dear god. A split lip and more blood dripping down his cheek.  
  
"Will..." His voice sounded small, even to himself. Clutching his black stygian sword tightly in his fist, the only thing that felt solid at the moment, because his world was spinning and nothing made sense. He wanted to hurl, and it makes him laugh almost maniacally. He had seen so much horror, and yet it was the sight of Will, a mere boy, a demigod like himself, hurt but very much alive, that shook him more than anything.  
  
"Nico! Are you okay?" Suddenly, Will was there, right in front of him, hands on his shoulders, his arms, searching him for wounds or anything broken. "Are you hurt? Do you know who I am?"  
  
He felt as if he had been pulled violently back down to his body after so long of floating in limbo, Will's hands the anchor keeping him steady on the ground. He didn't think of doing it, didn't even know he was already doing it, when he grabbed Will's wrists, skin warm against his through the grit and stickiness, holding his hands to cup his cheeks, and stood on the tips of his toes, pressing his lips hard against the other's.  
  
Will stiffens as if struck, but then started to relax, hands pulling Nico closer to him, lips moving tenderly, slowly, as if in reassurance. Nico sobbed but didn't break the kiss until they had to breathe, and he muttered without thinking, "I'm so glad you're alive, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, I'm here, I'm so glad you're safe." The answer was easy for Will, almost natural. Showing affection in words and actions second nature for him, really.  
  
It was one of the many things that pulled Nico to him, who loved and was loved back by so few, that being cared for so deeply and so openly like this made his cheeks hot, his eyes sting. He buried his face in Will's chest before the tears started to sluice down his cheeks, and the older boy giggled, though he held Nico tightly against him.  
  
"There, there, you big baby, I got you," he teased, earning him a hard punch in the gut and a muffled "You fucking moron."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥  
> If you enjoyed, liked, or loved this story, please let me know by leaving a comment, kudos, or a little gift to me through [here](http://paypal.me/ChaJungPiggybank).
> 
> I'm not requiring you to do any of that, it's completely up to you. I would just be very thankful for any and all kinds of feedback.
> 
> Have a nice day! ♥


End file.
